Elizabeth "Beth Heartblade"
'----'WARNING: THIS ARTICLE CONTAINS SENSITIVE AND MATURE CONTENT THAT IS INSPIRED BY TRUE STORIES AND EVENTS THAT THE USER WHO HAS PUBLISHED THIS ARTICLE HAS HEARD FROM SOME OF HIS CLOSEST FRIENDS AND ABOUT REAL PEOPLE WHO HAVE PASSED AWAY FROM HIS HOME TOWN'----''''' = READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED = General Information Elizabeth "Beth" Angela Straub is the energetic, spunky, naive, enthusiastic, overachieving younger sister of Inorus and Gabriel. She is based on the biological sister of the creator of Inorus in real life, adapted into a character who plays a major impact on the family in whole, and their involvement in the world that Inorus lives in. Beth later adopts the surname "Heartblade" after forming a contract with a strange sprite/imp (that reveals itself to be a djin) and becomes a magical girl at the age of 14, going by the names "Beth Heartblade" and "Angela Heartblade" and then completely adopting the latter as her magical girl alias. She spends two years as a Lancer, a type of Magical Girl who specializes with spear-type weapons, her skills in polearm type combat and long range type fighting by summoning spears and using them as projectile weapons with devastating affect, slaying demons that threaten the lives of young children at night. Her life came crashing down on her after her 16th birthday when she came to realize that humankind was no different than the demons she swore to kill... Meanwhile her other two brothers search for away to save her from the fate she unknowingly set herself towards... Her story will be the main premise of ULTIMATUM: GOSPEL OF THE FALSE PROPHETS. Appearance and Status Beth is considered by most to be more than "too cute to be a woman" but "too beautiful to be a girl", she is an incredibly attractive young woman, but is incredibly childish for her age; she is incredibly intelligent and is top honor student for her class as a High School Junior (third-year). She sports fair skin, a slender, but athletic build shoulder-length light brown hair that is naturally wavy that she straightens, she has a "cute" facial structure with large indigo-blue eyes, a small nose and mouth with a small beauty-mark above the left corner of her mouth, but people describe her smile as "the biggest comical smile as humanly disproportionate to her face" due to her positive attitude and "unending depth to her well of joy". She wears contacts when out and about but wears glasses at home. Her Magical Girl outfit consists of A white tunic with turquoise trim and aqua colored gem above the sternum, an indigo hooded cape, blue leggings, and blue-steel armored boots. After "falling" her appearance became a "perfect negative" matching her new personality with dead, chalk-white skin, black and red yes, silver hair. and while in her corrupted Magical Girl/Demon form the gem on her cape appears to have melted to her chest.while her costume is now colors of wrought-iron gray, black, and crimson. When her eldest brother, Dylan strips her of her corrupted powers, her skin regained some of its pigmentations, but her eyes remained red, and her hair remained silver, but with some red and black streaks in it, and the leaves her hair unkempt, and has grown past shoulder length. Her everyday outfits consist of a teal sweat top, a baby blue t-shirt and sky-blue sweatpants, and slate-gray sneakers. Personality Originally Beth Straub could always bring life to any situation, even amidst a family tragedy she could bring warmth to anyone's heart. She was a natural leader and everyone thought that everyone was incapable of hating her due to her open and welcoming personality. After a certain horrific incident left her scarred with post-traumatic stress disorder and survivor's guilt, she began to close her self off from people and fell into depression and she then started to skip school, eventually began to never leave her room save for going out at night killing both demons and human petty criminals slowly falling into insanity, ignoring the plea of her brothers, who know what she is doing at night. After her "Falling", her personality does a complete 180° flip into a sadistic, homicidal psychopath, killing and consuming human flesh and souls of the victims she torments, specifically small children as well as the criminals who left her traumatized as a human.While she does these horrid things seems to get sexually aroused from these acts. Her brothers call for Inorus to take control of the situation, afterwards she is a mean-spirited, lazy, shut-in who holes up in her room watching anime or reading manga (specifically horror, "Shoujo", and occasionally "shounen ai") and occasionally going to school to get homework or makeup tests maintaining a barley passing grade. Fate Two years into being a Magical Girl she began to grow weary and questioned if her deeds as a "hero of justice" were truly valid and had any impact on human life, despite the constant reassurance from the sprite who sealed her contract. Before the night of her trauma she witnesses another Magical Girl, who in a fit of hysteria, commits suicide in front of her and the corpse is enveloped by shadowy ribbons into a cocoon shape that latches on to the wall of a nearby building and scurries away, after pursuing it she finds the cocoon latched onto helpless passerby's, draining them of all their organic material and life energy, and in a violent explosion, the dead Magical Girl emerges in a demonic, corrupt form; at that point she realizes that the very demons she had been slaying were nothing more than the end-result of their (magical girls) ultimate fate, after a bloody battle she manages to slay the fallen Magical Girl and she rushes home. Afterwards she declared that she was done with being a Magical Girl out of fear of the fate she had witnessed, that Day being her sixteenth birthday. Two days after the incident she decides to spend the night with a couple of friends who go to a college party, despite them all being underage, they get coerced into alcoholic beverages and end up getting drugged and raped in the process. When Beth comes to to find out what had happened to them, she finds one of her friends already deceased and another being raped in the process only to be decapitated in front of her and then the men proceed to rape and beat her. She breaks free of her bindings, kills some of the rapists and then flees from captivity, later her brothers find her collapsed, naked, and bleeding, they try to contact to the police, but Gabriel end up wounding the pursuing assailant, who escapes. Later Her mental health begins to deteriorate and she shuts herself off from her family and resumes being a Magical Girl at night, except she begins to kill petty criminals at night along with demons. This carries on for months, alluding and baffling law enforcement across the local county. On night in October, on the night of a full moon, she stares out at the city on top of a tall office building, her brothers find her on top of the building only to witness her dive off the building and hit the ground with a gruesome thud. Her mangled body comes back to life, broken and bleeding profusely when she stares int the night sky as she cackles madly at the irony of her fate, the brothers take her home, claiming she was hit by a truck and then take her to the hospital to be treated for her injuries . In December, reports of small children going missing along with a former College Student with a history of sexual assault and petty theft is found dead in his apartment with his heart gouged out of his chest and missing. Beth has fully recovered from her injuries and is refusing psychiatric help for her trauma. In January of the next year Beth begins to feel nauseous and lethargic for some reason and purchases a pregnancy test from a pharmacy, the results do not immediately show, she initially concludes that she is sick but later when she comes back from taking a shower, the test shows to be positive, and she throws some clothes on and runs away. Overwhelmed and horrified from this discovery, wandering the nighttime streets, her psyche completely breaks down as she is enveloped in darkness and her body is consumed by its own power and vanishes leaving only scorch marks behind. Missing for two full months with no trace, her brothers Gabriel and Izaak begin to notice signs that she may still be around; and after consulting with Inorus, who theorizes that she had already been dead and was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off and that the most recent murders and disappearances could be related. Teaming together, they find a demonic Magical Girl huddled up and crying behind a dumpster where Beth had attempted to end her own life, the Magical girl raises her head revealing a hollow shell that once was Elizabeth, provoked, she stands up (inadvertently revealing that she is visibly pregnant) and attacks the brothers. Inorus subdues Beth, and strips her of her new demonic powers (but leaves enough power for her to live), he brings her home to their parents. The family reunited but still broken up over her horrible fate that had befallen her). Beth remains a recluse in her room, and only attends school for makeup tests and to get homework assignments to maintain minimum passing grades and she takes food to her room and brings her dishes to the kitchen and returns to her room aside from that she is as disconnected from her family as if she had never truly come back from the dead. Inorus(Dylan) states to the family that "Some cases of coming back from the dead, some people come back as hollow, broken husks of themselves, while retaining their memories and parts of their personalities, they lose who they once where." Inorus then reveals to his family that he knew that Beth had risen from the dead, and knew that what she is now was the most possible outcome and they can try to rehabilitate her, but that no matter how much they try, she'll never be the loving, wonderful young woman she once was. In June, Beth gives birth to her son, and from then on begins to show signs of psychological recovery, in spite of the horrific nature of her son's conception. Who this child's father is will never be revealed. Trivia Beth's MMD/PMX model is based on TDA Rin Kagamine V4X "Demon Beth's" Favorite food is cheap Frozen Lasagna and "Little Ceaser's" Large Pepperoni PizzaCategory:Characters Category:Female